


If I Could Fly

by SourwolfZiam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BTW, Because anchor and rope, Dancing, Honeymoon, Husbands, I hope y'all like this, I'm in my feels, Kissing, M/M, Nautical Themes, OT5 Friendship, Other characters also mentioned that are important, Romantic boys in love, Singing, THE BEST WEDDING CAKE EVER, That was just me describing my dream wedding cake, The wedding I imagine for Louis and Harry, Wedding Receptions, Without that topper of course, anywayyy, brief though - Freeform, duh - Freeform, karoake, lots of fluff, toasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfZiam/pseuds/SourwolfZiam
Summary: Harry did not take his eyes off Louis once.Harry didn’t remember the walk down the aisle, just the moment when his mom handed him over to Louis.Harry didn’t remember the pastor talking, but he remembers the way Louis’ eyes filled with tears when Harry said the vows he spent five months (let’s be honest, 12 years) writing, and feeling like the luckiest man in the world as Louis said his vows back to him, ending it off with a simple:AU, with the one where Louis and Harry finally get married, and they live happily ever after.





	If I Could Fly

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third fic where the characters sing, wow
> 
> PS: I'm very tired, so if there are any mistakes, I will correct them.  
> PSS: This has been in my brain for years now, and I'm so glad I am finally publishing it.  
> PSS: ENJOYYYY

“Harry Edward Styles, will you marry me?”

“No”

Harry watched though the full-length mirror as Niall’s face crumbles comically before he drops to his knees, and starts crying dramatically.

He rolls his eyes.

“If Gemma sees how you’re busy ruining those pants’ material, she’ll skin you alive, best man or not” Harry sing-songs. With that threat looming over him, Niall jumps up, proposal rejection forgotten.

Harry went back to double-checking that his wedding tuxedo was perfect; nothing could look out of place. Not on one of the most important days of his and Louis’ lives.

He hasn’t been this nervous since he sang “What Makes You Beautiful” live for the first time, which felt like a million years ago.

Harry is dressed in a classic black three piece-tuxedo, white dress shirt, black silk tie and black dress shoes. His unruly curls were trimmed slightly and slicked back.

He had his cufflinks made specially for today; it was in the shape of an anchor intertwined with rope, made out of steel.

Niall, like the rest of the men in the wedding party, is dressed in a navy tuxedo, with a white tie, and black shoes. Gemma, and the other ladies, are all wearing A-line dresses made out of various shades of blue material, from a light cerulean to dark turquoise. They are all wearing dove grey heels, and their hair are in a low coiffed knot.

 

It was just Niall and Harry in the dressing room, in the back of the church where he and Louis are getting married. For the convenience of being close to the reception location, the wedding is being held in London, and not in one of their hometowns. But Harry’s pastor will be the one marrying them.

The rest of the wedding party were waiting outside for Harry. They knew how nervous he was, and that he needs a few minutes to _breathe._

Eventually, there’s a soft knock on the door, before Gemma stuck her head into the room.

“Are you ready, Haz?” she asks, smiling as she walks up to him, straightening his already straight tie, but Harry appreciated the sentiment.

“Yeah” he replies, nervous excitement coursing through him, and he smiles as his older sister kisses him on the cheek.

“I’m so happy for you” she whispers, before pulling back. Harry gave her a peck on her forehead with a soft “Thank you”.

“Okay! Let’s do this shit” Niall says inelegantly, and Gemma rolled her eyes, making Harry laugh, as she turns to Niall.

“Yes, let’s go” Gemma replied dryly. Niall gives her a cheeky wink, and Gemma lightly flicks him behind his head, but had a fond look on her eyes.

Harry took one last breath, and briefly touches his engagement ring on his finger (the only one he’s wearing today), before following his best man and maid of honor out of the room.

He’s _more_ than prepared to become Harry Tomlinson.

The first person Harry sees as he stepped into the hall, is his mother. She’s already started crying, and when Gemma reached her, Harry heard how she was fondly scolding her for nearly ruining her makeup.

Anne has been emotional for a few days now, especially with Robin and Johannah not living long enough to see this day happen. Harry’s heart ached as well, and he knew how overjoyed Robin would have been at the thought of walking Harry down the along with Anne, and how much of a perfectionist Jo would have been with this wedding.

When Anna sees Harry, she gives a watery smile and walks over to him, engulfing him in a warm, loving hug. He loves his mother’s hugs.

“I’ve been waiting for this day since the very first time you introduced me to Lou, Haz” Anne murmurs in his ear, and Harry grins. He remembers calling his mom a month into being in the XFactor house; it had been the evening Louis kissed him for the first time, and Harry first felt his crush turn into something more for the pretty and funny boy.

Harry shyly told Anna about their kiss, and how he hoped he’d get to marry Louis one day. Anne had been happy for him, telling him to take it slowly, and first get to know Louis properly before talking about marriage and babies, which made Harry giggle- he loves babies, and wanted a million of them.

“I know. Me too, Mum” Harry murmurs back, and when they pull away, Anne rested her hand against Harry’s cheek, love and happiness shining in her eyes. She patted his cheek once, before letting him go.

By now, everyone has gathered around, and taken their place next to their respective partner in the wedding procession. Zayn catches Harry’s eye, giving him a thumbs-up.

The five of them have spent the past week catching up, as last minute wedding preparations were completed by Harry and Louis’ amazing wedding planner, Lionel.

Niall, Liam and Zayn took a week off from their busy schedules to be at the wedding, Niall as Harry’s best man, and Zayn and Liam as the groomsmen. Harry felt a rush of affection for the three of them as he watched Niall sneakily eat a Snicker bar, while Liam kisses Zayn on the cheek, then the lips.

These are his brothers, and he loves them with all his heart. The last 12 years would not have been the same without them.

Everyone made their way to the area where they were to wait for the Wedding March to begin.

Ernie and Dottie were right in front, both looking adorable in their wedding outfits; Ernie was the ring bearer (a job he takes very serious), and Dottie is the flower girl.

Behind them is Niall and Gemma, who, like the rest of the ladies, is holding a bouquet of beach lavender flowers. Closely behind them in the wedding procession is Nick and Lottie, Ben and Felicite, Liam and Zayn, and Phoebe and Daisy.

Harry easily looped his arm around his mom’s, and gives her a finale smile as the opening strings of the Wedding March started and steps forward every time another pair walks down the aisle.

When it’s Harry and Anne’s turn, they turned the corner and it felt as if space and time stopped.

Because there he stood.

Louis, the love of Harry’s life is waiting for him at the altar, a radiant smile on his face, looking gorgeous as always. This was the first time he’s seen him in two days; Gemma and his mum believed in the whole not seeing the groom before the wedding day thing.

(He’s made sure not to tell either of them that he and Louis FaceTimed for hours the previous night)

Louis’s wearing the same suit as Harry, with a bowtie instead of a tie, and his hair was in a coif.

Harry did not take his eyes off Louis once.

Harry didn’t remember the walk down the aisle, just the moment when his mom handed him over to Louis.

Harry didn’t remember the pastor talking, but he remembers the way Louis’ eyes filled with tears when Harry said the vows he spent five months (let’s be honest, 12 _years_ ) writing, and feeling like the luckiest man in the world as Louis said his vows back to him, ending it off with a simple:

“You are the love of my life, and you are my home. I intend to love and care for you as long we shall live.” Harry has never worked this hard to stop himself from bawling.

They exchanged their rings; Harry’s had the word “Hi” engraved on the inside, and Louis’ had “Oops”. A rope design ran around both their wedding bands.

“You may kiss” the pastor concluded warmly, and Louis reaches up, cradling Harry’s face in his hands. They met in the middle, and kissed. Louis’ lips were soft and gentle as always, his taste the familiar mix of smoke and pure Louis.

Harry was giddy with happiness; he is officially Mr. Harry Tomlinson.

It’s only when they pull back, that Harry notices the applauding (and loud hooting from Niall and Nick) from the wedding guests. Harry looked over at them and beamed; these were the most important people in his life, and he felt so blessed that they were here to share this special day with him.

Harry looked back down at Louis, who’s blue-eyed gaze is already on him.

“Hi” Harry said, leaning down and kissing his _husband_ again. Louis smiled against his lips, whispering back a soft “Hey”. They stayed like that for a few seconds, before finally making their way down the aisle, the applauding only increasing.

As Harry and Louis exit the church, they get covered in the white rose petals that the guests were given to throw over them, standing on either side of the church’s front entrance. Nick throws a fistful of them in Harry’s face, much to everyone’s amusement.

Eventually all the guests make their way to the town cars that’ll take them to where the reception is being held.

Harry, Louis, their parents and the wedding party were first going to take wedding pictures at a special location, before joining everyone else.

Harry and Louis’ driver opens the passenger sides of their wedding car with a warm “Congratulations, sirs”. Harry beams at him, and Louis replies with an equally happy “Thank you”.

In the car, Louis leans against Harry, resting his head on his husband’s shoulder. Their fingers were intertwined, Louis rubbing the back of his thumb over Harry’s wedding ring.

“It looks good on you, Mr. Tomlinson” Louis says softly, before lifting Harry’s hand and placing a soft kiss on the ring. Harry, amazingly, is still able to blush and get shy whenever Louis gets romantic, even after all these years, and Louis knows it; Harry would never complain about Louis taking advantage of it.

“Thank you. So does yours, Mr. Tomlinson.” Harry replies, before pressing a kiss against Louis’ hair. Louis then sat up, his piercing gaze finding Harry’s.

“I love you so much, Harry” his voice open and sincere, with that beautiful vulnerability that Louis only ever shows to Harry, and his loved ones.

“I love you too, Lou” Harry murmurs, and they kiss once again. They only stop when they reach the photo shoot’s location.

 

It’s on a cliff with a stretch of grass, and trees and flowers covering the perimeters. The cliff’s edge overlooked the ocean, and since London was having one of its rare warm days, the water looked gorgeous and bright blue.

Harry and Louis discovered the cliff on the third day of their weeklong performances at the O2 Arena in 2013. Having done six performances in three days, the five of them were exhausted. After doing their afternoon performance, they all decided to take a three hour break before the evening show; Niall went to sleep, Liam and Zayn went to go watch a movie, and Louis and Harry decided to go for a drive.

As they were driving on a stretch of deserted road, they found the cliff with its amazing view. Even though it’d been raining that day, they could not help but marvel at the sight of the raging ocean, looking both fierce and graceful. Since that day, whenever they were back in London, and had a day off, they always came to the cliff. It was private enough that they never got interrupted by people.

It was there that Louis proposed to Harry two years ago, after they had a romantic picnic to belatedly celebrate Harry’s 28th birthday, which Louis missed due to having a concert in Berlin, while Harry was shooting a film in Kenya.

Harry said yes before Louis even finished proposing.

 

Harry and Louis get their pictures taken first, posing near the edge of the cliff, then sitting amongst the flowers (much to the dismay of Gemma). There’s a gorgeous candid picture taken of Louis putting flowers in Harry’s hair.

There are pictures taken of Louis and Harry with their wedding party, doing various poses; Harry and Louis also pose with Anne, Dan and Harry’s father, Desmond; then there are the sibling photos; Louis, Harry, Zayn, Liam and Niall do their photos; and finally pictures are taken of the newlyweds, the wedding party and the parents.

“We need to come back here before we end our honeymoon” Harry says, tucked into Louis’ side as they stare at the ocean, their arms wrapped around one another as everyone packs up.

Zayn comes over, and stands next to Louis, managing to look effortlessly gorgeous as usual as he smokes a cigarette.

“So” Zayn starts, and both Louis and Harry give him their attention. Zayn glances back at Liam, who’s busy talking animatedly with Lottie, standing far enough not to be able to overhear them

“I’m going to ask Liam to marry me soon” Zayn eventually says, and when Louis picks him up and spins him around, while Harry starts crying (again), everyone rightfully comes over to see what’s going on.

 

After the photoshoot, everyone gets driven to the reception.

It’s being held on a large yacht, called _Joan of Arc._ Harry and Louis both wanted the celebrations to happen on the ocean, and Lionel found the perfect vessel for that.

The actual reception is in the yacht’s ballroom, which is beautifully decorated with classic nautical decorations, in beautiful shades of white, blue and yellow. The guests’ tables are spread on one side of the ballroom, and a stage was set on the other side. The wedding party table is set in the center against the wall, and the middle of the room is left empty for dancing!

By the time the newlyweds arrive, all the guests have settled, and are enjoying refreshments.

Harry and Louis get a standing ovation once more as they enter the ballroom last, as Nick announces them with an enthusiastic; “Please help me welcome Harry and Louis Tomlinson!”, and the two of them join everyone at the table, sitting down in the center.

Once the applause dies down, everyone’s gets a glass of champagne (the underage and non-drinkers receives apple sparkling cider), and the toasts start.

Anne stood up and clinked her fork against her glass for silence, which came easily.

“Hello, everyone. I have been given the honor of delivering the first speech today” Anne began, speaking directly to Harry and Louis, her voice gentle and warm. “I’ll keep this short and sweet. Louis, welcome to the family. I’ve loved you like a son for years, and you are the perfect match for my wonderful son.” Louis beamed up at Anna, tears shimmering in his eyes.

“Harry, my boy. You know you’ll always be my baby, no matter what. I have only ever wanted you to be happy, and I thank God every day that Louis gives you that daily, and you to him. I only wish happiness, good health and good luck from today onwards, and for the rest of your lives. I love you both so very much, and here’s to your future!” Anne blows a kiss to the newlyweds, and every applauds.

Dan stands up after Anne, and wishes Harry and Louis all the love and happiness in the world, on behalf of himself and Jay.

Gemma does her speech next, tissue clutched in her hand as she sniffles through it, letting Louis know that “no matter how much I love you, Louis Tomlinson, if you hurt my baby brother, I will hunt you down, okay?” and then they share a long hug.

Lottie speaks next, them Harry’s father, Desmond. He’s a man of few words, and simply lets them know how happy he is for the both of them, and that he wants grandbabies soon. Harry blushes as Louis smirked at him.

Niall, Liam and Zayn stand up to make their speech, and instead of the usual congratulations and wishes for the future, the three of them recite a poem, and when Liam delivers the final lines, everyone is either in tears or are about to start crying.

“Thank you” Harry says earnestly, wiping tears from his eyes, and when Louis squeezes his hand, he smiles at his husband, once again grateful that he has his amazing man and wonderful friends (brothers, really) in his life.

Once everyone gave a loud “Cheers!” and drank their champagne (or apple ciders), the appetizers were served.

All the tables receive platters of seafood platters, including sushi. It’s delicious, and Harry enjoys the look of pure bliss on Louis’ face when he eats a chopstick full of sashimi.

The first course gets served soon after; Harry and Louis ensured that the menu accompanied everyone’s tastes, and therefore there was fish, poultry, red meat, white meat, and vegetarian.

Harry orders the cold vegetarian soup with chunks of ciabatta, which he enjoys immensely. During their meal, multiple people come up to give their congratulations and well-wishes.

“Now for the little baby Tomlinsons!” Rita says cheekily, winking at the two of them.

“We still have plenty of time for that, don’t worry, love” Louis replies smoothly. Harry smiles but says nothing.

No one, except Anne and Dan know this, but Harry and Louis have already started the process of surrogacy. They recently found this amazing woman, Nora, who has happily agreed to carry their child. Their first child would born from Louis’ sperm, and their next one would be from Harry’s.

As soon as they returned from their honeymoon, the process of Nora getting pregnant would begin.

Once the final tide of guests slowed down, for the moment, and everyone has finished their first course, Harry gets up to do his toast.

Everyone quietened down, and Harry feels those age old nerves settle in his stomach as he stares at all the faces of people he loves. Harry decides to focus on the love of his life instead, and takes Louis’ hand in his.

“I guess it’s my turn to give a big speech, aye?” Harry drawls, drawing a chuckle out of the guests and Louis, who rolls his eyes good-naturedly at his husband.

“I would first like to thank you all for coming. I love you all so much, and Louis and I wanted to share this amazing and special day with the people who’ve only ever shown us love and support. And to my husband” Louis was looking up at him with soft eyes and his lips quirked up. “I have loved you since I was 16 years old. You were the person who both grounded me, and made me feel like I could soar above the clouds. Your love is like a warm embrace I can wrap myself in whenever life gets too much, and I hope we get to one-day sit on the porch of our house, surrounded by our children, grandchildren and greatgrandchildren, telling them the story of how we met and fell in love, for the millionth time.”

All the guests clapped as Harry ended his speech and sat down, smiling into the kiss Louis immediately gives him.

Louis then stands, and rolls his eyes fondly at the loud wolf-whistle coming from Zayn.

“Thanks, mate. Appreciate that” Louis quipped, and Zayn blows him a kiss, which makes everyone laugh again. “I think Harry pretty much said everything I would have, so I’ll keep this short.” Louis reaches out, and Harry immediately gives him his hand. “I love you, Curly. You are the reason I wake up most mornings, knowing that I’ll get to see your gorgeous eyes and beautiful smile. You are lovely, both inside and out, and your big, kind heart, which always seems to have enough space to love so many people, is one of the biggest reason I fell in love with you. I hope to make you happy for the rest of your life, and that we continue singing our love songs to one another.”

Harry felt like he could explode with all the love he felt for Louis, and gave him another enthusiastic smile, as everyone whooped and cheered again.

The main course arrived soon after their speeches ended, but Louis and Harry weren’t paying attention to anything else, besides one another.

“You are so amazing” Louis breathed against Harry’s neck, as he placed a gentle kiss and a cheeky nip against the small sliver of exposed skin. Harry giggled, pulling back slightly in order to kiss Louis’ jaw.

“I can’t wait to get you naked” Harry murmurs, and smirks at Louis gives a soft groan.

They get interrupted as a waitress places Harry’s meal of baby quill and vegetables infront of him, giving an apologetic smile as she does so.

They both say “Thank you” in unison as the waitress leaves, then smiles at one another.

“We’ll pick this up later” Louis promises, and Harry shivers at the raspy want in his voice.

The newlyweds eat their meals with relish; the food was truly phenomenal, and Louis even fed Harry some of his minted lamb chops with a Greek salad. They made sure to get a world-class chef, and it definitely paid off.

Halfway through his main course, Harry took off his jacket.

“Looking good, Tomlinson” Niall snarked three seats from Harry, who stuck his tongue out at him.

“Hands off my husband, Horan” Louis replied cheekily, and the two of them were soon throwing light-hearted jabs at one another.

“Boys, boys. There’s enough of Harry to go around” Zayn drawls, which made Harry grin as he took a sip of his crisp white wine, before he responded with “That’s true. Zayn should know”, and the two of them fist-bumped.

“You four have not grown up one little bit” Liam laments, shaking his head at his boyfriend and best friends with a smile.

“Of course not, Payno. That’d be boring” Louis replies easily, his eyes sparkling with its usual teasing light.

The five of them continued their banter, and it was especially entertaining when Niall laughed so hard at a stupid dick joke Louis made, that he nearly fell out of his chair.

 

Eventually, Nick called Louis and Harry to come do their First Dance as a married couple, and with a loud applause from everyone else, the newlyweds stepped onto the dance floor, hand in hand.

“What song did you choose?” Louis asks curiously, as he placed his right hand on Harry’s shoulder, who places his left on Louis’s waist, while their other hands interlocked and was raised slightly.

Before Harry could reply, the opening piano piece starts playing, and Harry watches with a smile as Louis’s eyes widen as he immediately recognizes the song. They start doing the waltz, moving easily with one another.  Years of attending galas and black-tie balls has definitely paid off.

Harry sings softly along to the first lyrics.

“ _If I could fly, I’d be coming right back home to you.”_ Louis’ eyes start shining with unshed tears as Harry continues singing to him, and murmurs “I love you” to him as their foreheads touch.

They move across the floor, their bodies fitting perfectly together as it has since the very beginning.

“ _I’ve got scars, even though they can’t always be seen.”_ Louis picks up as Harry lets his voice fade out after the first chorus ends.

They sing the rest of the song to one another, not breaking eye contact once.

Louis sends Harry into a twirl, which everyone claps to, and when the song ends, Harry sings the final lyrics directly into Louis’ ear: “ _I’m missing half of me, when we’re apart. Now you know me, for your eyes only. For your eyes only”_

The song transitions into Ed Sheeran’s “Thinking Out Loud”, and Louis and Harry never break pace, still swaying with one another, even as everyone else joins them on the floor to dance as well.

They eventually do dance with other people; Harry dances with his mom, Gemma, Lottie, then Zayn.

“Ladies and gentleman, if you’ll gather around, please. Louis and Harry shall cut the wedding cake now!” Nick announces some time later, and Louis and Harry, holding hands once again, strolls over to the table holding the wedding cake.

It was perfect, exactly what they wanted.

The cake was six-tiered, round, and it was made from vanilla sponge, with chocolate ganache, chocolate mousse, and fresh strawberries as the fillings. The cake was covered in white fondant, and had gorgeous and intricate, classic sugar design covering it. The bottom tier was surrounded by pretty sugar made oceanic flowers, and the top tier’s topper was two men, side by side, one slightly taller than the other.

Louis and Harry cut the cake, the obligatory pictures were taken, and eventually a waiter took over to cut the rest of the cake for the guests, who were seated again.

The cake was served as dessert, with side options of either a meringue with fresh fruit, or a delicious dark chocolate pudding lightly covered in sea salt.

Everyone ate their dessert course, and the dance floor remained open for the rest of the evening, now that all the traditional wedding events were over.

Soon everyone was on the dance floor again, or hanging out at the open bar, laughing and chatting.

An hour later, and everyone seems to be taking turns at doing karaoke.

Niall, Liam and Zayn go up after Gemma and Lottie sang “Vogue” together, much the enthusiasm of everyone else.

Harry and Louis, who have now both lost their ties, and the buttons of Harry’s waistcoat unbuttoned, wolf-whistled and clapped along with everyone as the boys sang “Best Song Ever” together.

 

 

Somehow, much later on, Louis and Harry find themselves sitting at a table right at the back of the ballroom. Louis has stolen a bottle of champagne, which both of them were enjoying, along with a slice of cake which they were sharing. They ignored everyone else as they whispered and giggled to each other, occasionally stealing a kiss or two.

Everyone else was on the dance floor, dancing and having a great time. At one point Harry glanced up, and watched with a smile at Liam and Zayn near the lip of the dance floor, their eyes only on one another as they were clearly lost in their own world, as they slowly swayed together while a rock song was playing.

The peace didn’t last long, as Niall came barreling over, his cheeks flushed and his eyes shining as he stopped at their table.

“Come on, the five of us are going to do a song together!” he said brightly, and without further ado, dragged Louis and Harry away, Niall ignoring Louis’ loud complaints.

Zayn looks like he’s ready to go sleep, but somehow, all of them unanimously decide on doing “Little Things”, with Sandy even coming up and playing an acoustic guitar which he found somewhere.

It was a beautiful moment, as Louis and Harry sang to one another, as usual, Niall sitting with his arm wrapped around Sandy, and Zayn tucked into Liam’s side.

 

The reception ends just after midnight, with the last stragglers being Harry and Louis, who end up on the deck of the yacht, dancing in each other’s arms as the stars shine brightly above them.

“Were my eyes deceiving me, or was Niall and Luke flirting with one another?” Louis asks out of the blue just as Harry lowers him into a dip, and Harry nearly lets him fall as he laughs loudly.

When the two of them eventually do end up in a honeymoon suite, they slowly undress one another while kissing lazily, taking their time.

They do have the rest of their lives, after all.

 

The following day, a brunch is held in a smaller room of the yacht.

Harry and Louis leave soon after they’ve eaten, as they are flying to the Bahamas, which is the first location of their four-month long honeymoon sailing along the Caribbean Islands. They would be on a much smaller yacht, with a capable and trustworthy crew they’ve often used whenever they were taking a holiday on a boat.

Since their wedding was kept out of the press and social media, no one would know where they were. Harry and Louis were planning on making a public statement about their wedding a month after returning from their honeymoon. With the way the Internet blew up when they came out a few years ago, and when they got engaged, they decided that a private wedding was definitely wise.

For now, they deserved to enjoy their alone time, in peace.

They say their goodbyes to everyone, Harry hugging his mom and sister especially long and hard, before leaving on a small little boat taking them back to the shore.

The guests were going to remain on the yacht for the rest of the weekend, where they could enjoy all the luxuries of being on such a five-star boat.

As soon as Harry and Louis got on their own little private yacht, he was planning on getting his husband naked, and ensuring that they make love on every surface of every room available to them.

 

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

Louis was shirtless and only wearing a pair of swimming shorts as he relaxed on a beach chair. The private beach they were on was gorgeous- all white sand and crystal clear, blue water.

Louis seemed to have gotten an amazing tan 10 seconds into their honeymoon, while Harry only got a burnt nose.

They’ve spent time on the Bahamas, Jamaica and now Havana, and they’ve been having the time of their lives; they spent all their time exploring the islands they’ve been on, eating the local cuisines, learning more about the islands’ cultures, and having a little fun at nightclubs and other attractions.

And they fuck, all the time. Which is saying a lot, since they usually can’t keep their hands off one another.

Exploring and tasting one another’s bodies is an amazing, mind-blowing experience which has only been heightened with their constant new, exciting environments and being out of the media’s eye.

 

Harry, who was right next to Louis, was checking his phone for any important messages when he got a ping on his Whatsapp from Zayn, which simply said “He said yes!”, and he let out an unnatural sounding squeal.

Louis shot up, alarmed. “What’s wrong, babe?” he demanded, already checking Harry for any injuries. Harry lightly swatted Louis’ hands away and showed him the message.

“Blood finally!” Louis exclaimed, grinning. Harry agrees wholeheartedly, especially since they’ve been on the phone with Zayn, seemingly daily, trying to calm his nerves about the how/what/when/why of proposing to Liam. Now that he’s finally done it, they’re relieved and happy for the two of them.

“We should go and give them a Skype quickly” Harry suggests, and Louis nods.

“Race you to the boat” and they were off.

**Author's Note:**

> You will never know what Luke I was talking about.
> 
> All comments and kudos are appreciated.
> 
> Check me out on all my social medias:
> 
> Tumblr- SourwolfZiam  
> Twitter- Malikah_Meyer
> 
> xxxxx


End file.
